


Кровь и плоть

by Umbridge



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Canon Universe, Character Death, Dark, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut, Violent Sex, canonverse, no happy ending
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 12:59:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17829038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbridge/pseuds/Umbridge
Summary: Эрен больше не заслуживает любви





	Кровь и плоть

Яркое небо над океаном, но вода еще ярче. Желтый песок. Эрен часто видит сон про бескрайние просторы воды, про корабль, про первые шаги на чужую землю. 

Он должен идти по белому песку дальше, должен дойти до городов и разрушить их. Или спасти. Он должен убить всех, кто помешает.Даже если они - его друзья.

Он кричит: проваливайте с моего пути! 

Он кричит: спасайтесь!

Его будет собственный крик. Или удар ногой в ребра.

Эрен распахивает глаза, моргает, вглядываясь во мрак.

— Ты кричал.

Рядом с ним опускается капитан. Он вглядывается в его лицо, в дрожащем свете факелов его тень скачет и дергается. 

— Я больше не могу… — произносит Эрен. Собственный голос тихий и ровный, словно никаких кошмаров он не видел. Словно никто не погиб, словно он совершенно уверен в том, что делает. — Капитан, выеби меня… пожалуйста.

Капитан знает, о чем просит Эрен.

Они делали так уже не раз. Эрен думает, что делали. Ему кажется, что он провел в бункере вечность. 

Капитан достает кляп и вставляет Эрену в рот. Движения осторожные, ведь у него только одна рука. Они оба — только куски человечины, и плоть нужно усмирять. Капитан ставит факел в держатель, пламя скачет как бешеное. Эрен чувствует, как член наливается, штаны становятся тесными, сердце колотится все быстрее. 

Капитан выдергивает ремень из своих штанов, они спускаются на бедра, так что видно дорожку волос от пупка вниз. Эрен ухмыляется.

— Дай отсосать, — заговаривает он снова. Хер ноет, Эрен чуть прикрывает глаза, но тут же снова рассматривает Ривая жадным взглядом, как будто жрет его живьем. Кусок за куском.

Ривай спускает штаны, подходит вплотную и надевает петлю ремня ему на шею. Затягивает, пока кожа не впивается в кожу на шее. Ловким движением зажимает ремень между пальцами, потом открывает ему рот.

Головка скользит по языку, солоноватая, гладкая. Эрен не зажмуривается, глядит на плоский жесткий живот Ривая, на темные кудрявые волосы на лобке. Они пахнут немного потом, немного смазкой. Капитан очень аккуратный, он моется чаще чем другие. Очень тщательно.

Ривай наматывает ремень на кулак, кулак прижимает к затылку Эрена и начинает трахать его рот. Головка касается неба, лезет в горло, глаза слезятся, хочется сблевать, но собственный хер стоит колом, его ни потрогать, ни подрочить. Руки Эрена впаяны в колоду. Стояк такой сильный, что кажется, он может расколоть ее стволом.

Ривай долбится все сильнее, и когда уже совсем близко, дергает за ремень. Плотная кожа стягивает глотку, дышать нечем. Эрен глотает сперму, пытаясь проглотить хоть немного воздуха. 

Какое счастье, если я сейчас сдохну…. думает он.

Дай мне сдохнуть. 

Но радоваться рано. Ривай ослабляет ремень, Эрен кашляет и дышит, дышит. Дерьмовое тело не хочет сдаваться. Оно не понимает, что все зря. Что бы ты ни делал. Какой бы надеждой ни жил. Все зря. 

Откашлявшись, Эрен кричит. 

Его крик прокатывается по подземелью, возвращается слабым эхом. Ривай сдергивает штаны и швыряет их на пол. Вместо ноги - деревянный протез, культя аккуратно спрятана в тканевый мешок. 

— Еще немного, и ты справишься, — говорит Ривай. Он деловито разворачивает Эрена к себе задом, снимает с него штаны. Член распрямляется, жесткий, горячий. Ривай не трогает его, толкает Эрена на стену. Удержать себя нечем, тот падает вперед и кое-как упирается о колоду. Ремень на шее ослабляют, потом пряжка леденит кожу и все, ошейника больше нет. 

— Это должно помочь, — голос капитана. Ласковый, теплый. Эрену хочется плакать, когда тот говорит с ним так. Ему хочется целовать шрам на его культе, хочется умолять о прощении. Но лес рубят — щепки летят. Они знали, на что идут, капитан знал лучше других. Первый удар ремнем хлесткий, болезненный, но ни капли крови на коже. Болит зад, ноет спина. Следующий удар попадает между ягодицами по яйцам. Они и так поджались от долгого мучительного возбуждения, от возбуждения, которое то приходит, то исчезает, много дней подряд.

Мы должны смирять свою плоть. 

Мы не достойны удовлетворения.

Еще удар, Эрен глухо стонет, упираясь лбом в холодную мокрую стену. Кончик ремня задевает член, боль необыкновенная, острая, головокружительная. То, что надо.

— Еще, — стонет Эрен. Ривая не нужно долго уговаривать. Снова удар, снова боль захватывает, заполняет, пронизывает. 

Эрен чувствует, что по щекам текут слезы, но он срать хотел на это. Он пытается зажаться, потереться обо что-нибудь… О деревянный брус, соединяющий его руки, о стену, об пол. Ему уже все равно, обо что. 

Ривай вздергивает его на колени. Сухие мозолистые пальцы шарят между ягодиц, толкаются внутрь, входят глубже, ласкают и выскальзывают, когда Эрен только начинает подмахивать. 

— Давай… Хватит готовить меня, я и так готов…

Возможно, капитан кивает… Может, и нет.

Только в следующую минуту Эрена словно нанизывают на раскаленную кочергу. Эрен вскрикивает от боли и от наслаждения. В нем все меньше мыслей, все больше голого мяса. Он как зверь, которого гонит вперед инстинкт. Пах, ягодицы, бедра горят огнем, каждое движение хера в дырке - еще один шаг к неминуемому освобождению. Только Эрен не хочет на свободу. Он хочет мучиться. Он не хочет больше наслаждаться своим телом, потому что ненавидит его. Ненавидит каждый свой вздох. Рывок за рывком, самые сладкие и головокружительные из мгновений, которым он так радовался раньше. 

Когда мир еще не съехал с катушек. Пока им не вздумалось действительно переплыть океан. 

Эрен знает, что сейчас мог бы кончить. Поэтому он резко отстраняется, выпускает член Ривая, и тот кончает ему на ягодицы. 

— Вот так хорошо, - хрипло бормочет Эрен. Сейчас его все еще мутит от возбуждения, потом будет пиздец больно, но боль — замечательное чувство. 

Он выскальзывает из полубреда, в который погружается под прикрытием бесформенной туши титана. Он на берегу, на песке. Волны накатывают и убегают, снова и снова. Касаются его ног.

Эрен садится и набирает в ладони воды с мелкой галькой. Он не хочет вспоминать Ривая, его искалеченный труп, его руку, которую нашли вместе с головой Зика, но вспоминает раз за разом. Возвращает воспоминания.

Потому что всему виной он сам. Небо безмятежное и чистое, чайки кричат над водой. Эрен поднимается на ноги. Нужно возвращаться. 

Раз он заварил кашу, ему ее и расхлебывать. У него был план, надо придерживаться плана. Тело ноет от желания, но Эрен не обращает внимания. Его тело не достойно любви. Вся любовь, что у него была, теперь исчезла, а он совсем скоро умрет.

Многие хотят забрать его силу, а тот единственный, кому бы он ее отдал, теперь в ней не нуждается. Покойся с миром.

За спиной дымится гора мышц и костей, превращаясь в пар. Эрен усмехается. Он думает, что так бывает со всеми, титан ты или простой человек. Ты сгниешь, твои останки превратятся в прах. 

Остается верить в высшее благо и ждать забвения.


End file.
